1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a massage chair and methods of driving the massage chair. For example, a method of massaging using the massage chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage apparatuses currently available on the market include massage chairs equipped with a massage member capable of applying diverse types of massage actions on a user's body. Typically, the massage apparatuses are designed to simulate massage effect provided by masseurs. According to the needs, a user may select a massage program corresponding to a predetermined combination of movement and pressure actions of the massage member for producing certain desirable relaxing effects. However, the application of the existing programs may not adequately provide satisfactory massage effects on certain regions of the user's body, e.g., shoulders and neck.
Therefore, there is a need for massage apparatuses that can address or improve at least the foregoing issues.